<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dress Up by Fire_Cooking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816880">Dress Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cooking/pseuds/Fire_Cooking'>Fire_Cooking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Boxmore bot 'Human' AU [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big Brothers, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Gender Non Conforming Charater, Little Brothers, Sibling Bonding, Trans Character, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cooking/pseuds/Fire_Cooking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darrell Needs to talk to his sibling who knows a bit about what he's feeling</p><p> </p><p>And Ernesto's really the only one</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Boxmore bot 'Human' AU [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dress Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is so fluffy and warm</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ernesto glanced over as the door sounded with a puny feeble knock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come in, Darrell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darrell poked his head into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, still exercising?” He said quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m just in the gym to take a nap.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re sleeping!? Sorry sorry-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darrell, what does it look like I’m doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pull-ups.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darrell what do you think I’m doing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said napping.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernesto let go of the bar, landing and shaking out his hands. “What do you want, Darrell?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh.” Darrell kicked the floor a bit. “Well, I kinda wanna get some help with somthin’ an-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernesto sighed, he pinched the bridge of his nose. “I told you to get your projects done before today so you wouldn’t have to cram-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! No… I got those done.” Darrell poked his fingers together nervously. “No, this is something else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what is it?” Ernesto huffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well.” Darrell looked at the floor. “You know a lot about, certain things, and I thought you could help me, learn something….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernesto sighed. “Look Darrell I’m sorry but I know I’m your legal guardian but I really cannot help you further than I have with the talk. Please ask Ray-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! It’s not that either!” Darrell huffed, stomping a foot and his mood shifting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry!” Ernesto put his hands up. “What’s up, kiddo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well.” Darrell got nervous and uncomfortable. “Me Ray and Shan made that movie for the film festival, right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Ernesto sat on a piece of equipment, he patted next to him. “Sit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darrell crept over and sat next to Ernesto. “Well… I had that dress-up scene, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernesto nodded intently. Darrell remained quiet for a few long moments. Ernesto put his arm around Darrell reassuringly. “Did it make you uncomfortable? Do you regret doing it for the public?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darrell scratch at his sleeve and looked away from Ernesto. “No, it actually felt really nice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Ernesto nodded again, he took his arm out from around Darrell and ruffled the boy’s hair. “Are we to picking a name yet or?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darrell looked at Ernesto, puzzled. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, uh.” Ernesto gestured widely. “No matter how you feel about yourself and your body, we’re always going to love you, Darrell, or, uh, shit… We’ll always love you kid, okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darrell looked at Ernesto blankly a second. It hit him. “Wait! Wait no not like that!” Darrell started waving his hands in a no pattern. “No, no, I mean like, I just liked dressing up pretty, and Ray and Shan did my make-up, and I kinda wanna learn to do that! Like you! You still do make-up and dresses even sometimes. I like, I just wanna learn to do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… OH.” Ernesto put an awkward hand on Darrell’s shoulder. “Uh, I still love you, Darrell, even if your Cis. Just, yeah I can show you how to do make-up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awesome!” Darrell brightened up. “When can we-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to shower, when I get done I can show you some basics.” Ernesto stood. “Why don’t you go tell the other little ones we’re gonna go to weenier kabob tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will!” Darrell ran to the door, he stooped and turned and looked at Ernesto. “Oh, and uh, the Cis thing, ya know I don’t really know yet, but at least I know you love me. I’ll keep you posted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ernesto felt a beam creep across his face involuntarily. “I always will love you, Dare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too, Nesto.” Darrell stepped out of the room. Ernesto buried his face in his hands and cheered a bit.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have a good Morning\Afternoon\night!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>